My Two Destinies
by wwfanz
Summary: Possibly AU, depending on your views of certain episodes. One shot. Present day Katherine is visited by a familiar face.


A small dance school in London, England is home to a graceful ballerina by the name of Katherine. As the school's best teacher, she is next in line to inherit it after the current owner retires. In fact, she expects nothing less than perfect in everything she does—which may be why she can't find a suitable boyfriend. She had one right in her grasp back in her old life, only to let him slip away after moving to London. Living just down the street from the school doesn't give her much of a social life, let alone the ability to keep a relationship. However, one day she received a very strange visit from someone in her past—or should I say, future.

"That was a great class today everyone. I'll see you all tomorrow" Katherine said, helping the little ones with their coats and shoes. After the doors closed and the last child was gone, Kat walked over to the center of the room and just began dancing. It was what she did everyday between the afternoon and evening classes, which only made her more elegant and poise with every session. However, this session was much different than the rest. At the climax of the dance, Katherine became a bit too carried away for her liking—ending up in her office, opening the bottom drawer. It was then that the stopped. About to close the drawer, Kat noticed what was inside. She pulled out her old Zeonizer and held it close, which triggered the strangest thing—memories of her quest for the crystal.

"Kat are you in there?" she heard from the other room. "One of the boys left his toy truck here, have you seen it?" Katherine's boss walks in to see her clutching the Zeonizer in her chest, somewhat lost in a daydream. "Kat! Have you seen a little blue truck around here?"

Katherine, still hazy, begins to answer her. "No, I don't think I have." She slowly sits down with the Zeonizer in her lap.

Her boss notices something strange going on. "Are you okay? I can cover the rest of your classes if your not feeling well."

Kat puts the Zeonizer away and closes the drawer. "No, I'm okay. I think I just need a drink of water." Her boss nods and slowly backs out of the room. Katherine stand up and walks over to the drinking fountain, splashing some water in her face. When she lifts her head up to look in the mirror, what she then sees is not her own face, but rather the face of the old woman on her quest for the Zeo crystal. Kat jumps in fright, then instantly tries to calm herself down. "C'mon Katherine, you were just still lost in that daydream. That's all."

In the middle of her next dance class—during a demonstration—Katherine looks over at the mirror and spots the old lady's face on her body yet again. It was startling enough for her to fall right in front of her students. Her boss had walked into the room just beforehand, and advises Katherine to go home and get some rest. This time she agrees, going into her office to grab her bag. Remembering that this all started when she touched her Zeonizer, Kat pulls it out of the drawer and tosses it into her bag.

On the walk home, Katherine begins hearing the old woman's voice now, too. "Leave me alone" she screams, running for her front door. Once inside she reaches for the light, only to notice that her cat had knocked a few things on the floor again. Upon picking the things up, Kat notices a picture of her old friends from Angel Grove. "How did this get out? I thought all this stuff was packed away." She sets the handful of items on the coffee table, puts some food out for the cat and heads straight for bed.

Even in her dreams she can't escape the old woman, as Katherine woke up at two o'clock in the morning, terrified at the fact that she just won't go away. After heading into the kitchen to get a drink of water, the cat knocks a box on the floor. "Not again," Kat whines, heading over to the box. When picking up the box she notices something she hadn't before. "It couldn't be. This looks exactly like the box that old lady had the Zeo crystal in." After setting the box back on the table, she walked over to the mirror. No old woman this time, just plain Katherine. She begins to see the resemblance. "The old woman is… I'm the old woman?"

Katherine sits down on the couch and contemplates what she did wrong with her life. She remains there until sunrise when she looks out her front window, noticing something wrong in the distance. Her eyes immediately shifted to the Zeonizer in her bag, then back to the window. Kat picked up the Zeonizer and shouted "Zeo Ranger I—Pink," morphing her into the Pink Ranger. "Wow! It still works." Katherine rushed out the door and over to the area in question. The bank was being robbed!

"It's the Pink Ranger," a small child exclaims upon seeing Katherine.

Katherine steps into action. "Everyone get back. I'm going in." She draws her laser pistol and walks into the bank. "Freeze!" Kat shouts, with her pistol pointed at the robber.

"A Power Ranger?" The robber drops his gun in astonishment, allowing Katherine to slide it away with her foot and the police to come in and arrest him.

When Kat walks out of the bank, she is greeted with loads of cheering from everybody. "It was nothing," she states, spotting a young boy from one of her dance classes. "Hi Tommy!" Katherine waves at the boy, as he is ecstatic that the Pink Ranger knew his name. She then stops to think for a second, remembering her unexpected find of the photograph from the night before. "Tommy?" Kat rushes home to find the photo. She picks it up from the table, removing her helmet for a better look. "I get it now. My destiny is to be in Angel Grove with my friends—or else I'll wind up being the poor old woman from my Zeo quest."

After taking a few days off of work to think about things, Katherine shows up one morning to say goodbye. "I'm moving back to Angel Grove." Her boss begins to ask why, but Kat interrupts. "I just feel that I have separated myself too far from who I was—and who I will be." Katherine picks up the pet carrier and hands it to her boss. "Take care of her for me."

"Don't worry, I will." Her boss waves goodbye, as Kat gets into her car and drives to the airport.

While driving down the street, Kat becomes convinced that she made the right decision. She's finally going home.


End file.
